VIAJE A SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN
by Elevenright
Summary: Hate, Poor y Dimitri son tres hermanos que, por un encuentro con un familiar de brujos, embarcarán en un viaje que cambiará sus vidas y la de las personas que se encuentren a su paso. ¿Sobrevivirán los personajes de shingeki no kyojin? ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene SPOILERS. Género Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

EL FAMILIAR DE HECHICEROS:

Empecemos las presentaciones queridos lectores. Me llamo Hate (ya lo se un nombre muy tétrico pero mi padre lo era) vivo en España en un pequeño piso con mi gran compañera hermana Poor (otro nombre tétrico) y mi insoportable estúpido idiota hermano (muy, muuuuuuuyyyyyyyy en el fondo le quiero) Dimitri (¿os podéis creer que el único que tiene un nombre normal tiene que ser él? Bueno, también es el más normal de la casa).

Centrémonos en mí, tanto hablar de él me estresa. Soy una fujoshi auto-proclamada, estoy como dice mucha gente enferma, las hemorragias nasales son una parte de mi aburrida vida. Junto con mí hermana formamos el dúo de las más grandes fujoshis. A mis doce años ya había leído y visto junto a ella toooodoooos los yaoi del momento. Mi mente llega a estar tan sucia que no puedo evitar hacer volar mi imaginación siempre que veo a dos chicos juntos provocando las hemorragias nasales ( de veinte a treinta por día, nada preocupante). Soy abierta a todo tipo de yaoi y cabe decir que estoy COMPLETAMENTE enamorada de la pareja Eren x Rivaille de Shingeki no Kyojin. Des de que empezamos a ver el anime Poor y yo no pudimos de imaginarnos a ese dúo. Respecto al aspecto físico soy alta, con ojos violetas, cabello azabache y pálida (todo un honor a mi nombre)

Poor es como cabe decirlo mucho más sociable que yo y vive su vida con el yaoi en secreto. Su aspecto es alegre, rubia, con ojos azules (lo se somos como dos gotas de agua).

Dimitri en cambio es más normal, es amante del yaoi y gay del closet, pero más normal que nosotras.

Se podría decir que en lo único en lo que coincidimos el dúo y Dimitri es en la genial pareja que hacen Eren y Rivaille.

Vivimos solos en la ciudad, y no es porqué queramos. A mi hermano fue al primero que echaron de casa, lo encontraron en la habitación con un chico demasiado "acaramelados" (fuimos nosotras quien los encontramos, se puede decir que allí comenzó nuestro fanatismo) mis padres como cabe ver son MUY homófobos, mi padre lo dejó en la puerta junto con su acompañante y montones de ropa dispersa y mi madre nos limpiaba la sangre de la hemorragia nasal reciente.

Año después nos echaron a nosotras, no puedo decir nada más que nos encontraron en medio de un episodio de Boku No Piko. (Mi madre no volvió a ser la misma).

…...

Un día normal en mi casa:

(6:00)

Poor: ¡ HATE, HATE, HATE ! Dios mio un milagro, un milagro!

Yo: déjame dormir...

Poor: ¡Dimitri a vuelto con chupetones!

Yo: Hmm …...(Tiempo de reacción) ¿Quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Me levanto corriendo de la apacible cama y corro hacia el salón. Allí me encuentro a Poor con Dimitri, el cual está atado a la silla con cadenas de ¿hierro?. (Un panorama muy normal a las seis de la mañana)

Yo: Sabías que no hace falta atarlo?

Poor: …..

Yo: Bueno ya que está así lo aprovecharemos. No se puede resistir... Jejejejejeje (Cara tétrica/psicópata) Confiesa todo o...

Me acerco a él.

Dimitri: Por favor, no preguntéis no quiero hablar de él...

Entonces empieza a llorar como si le hubieran roto el corazón y no pudiera resistirlo más.

Poor y yo corrimos con preocupación hacia él y lo desatamos rápidamente. Él se inclino sobre nosotras y el llanto creció. No sabíamos que hacer, nunca lo habíamos visto llorar así. Poco después un búho él cual habíamos recogido días antes y salvado de morir de hambre se apoyó en mi hombro. Esto nos sorprendió a los tres y Dimitri dejó de llorar por un momento mirándolo asombrado.

?: Tanta rabia tienes hacia él? Es el momento de mi uso para la venganza?

La voz nos sobresaltó. Quién podría ser? El búho se precipitó hacia el suelo y antes de chocar una gran explosión cubrió de humo la habitación.

Yo: ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

…...

Minutos después el humo se dispersó dejando ver a un hermoso chico donde cayó el búho, con facciones aniñadas, piel canela, cabello rubio y ojos verdes vestido de una manera extraña.

Dimitri: Quién eres?

?: O, mis amos. Disculpad por mi falta de modales, mi sombre es Im y des de el momento en que me acogisteis tenéis total poder sobre mí. Mi deber es ayudaros y hacer realidad todos vuestros deseos. Por eso, amo. ¿Quiere venganza sobre la persona que lo hizo sufrir?

Dimitri: NO! FUE CULPA MÍA! No hace falta vengarse.

Im: De acuerdo amo.

Yo: Espera un momento! Que quieres decir con cumplir nuestros deseos?

Poor: Y más importante, ¿Qué eres?

Im: Amas, soy un antiguo familiar de hechiceros capaz de conceder deseos por medio de la magia, cualquier deseo. Al haberme cuidado y acogido os habéis convertido en mis nuevos amos. Por eso estoy a vuestra disposición.

Yo: Primero de todo, llámanos por nuestros nombres, no hay razón para formalidades.

Im: Pero ama!

Yo: No! No hay quejas en este asunto.

Im: De acuerdo

Yo: Por cierto chicos...

Poor y Dimitri: Si? (Asustados)

Yo: Ya se el primer deseo que vamos a pedir.

Poor y Dimitri emocionados: Enserio?

Yo: Sí. (Dirigiéndome a Im) Im, Mi deseo es viajar al anime de Shingeki no Kyojin para volverlo Yaoi!

Im: Si ama.

Una nube violeta aparece en el centro de la habitación engulléndonos hacia un lugar desconocido en el mundo de Shingeki.

Poor: ¡BIEN!

Dimitri: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Yo: ¡Viva el Yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo información útil:

"_cccccc"_ = Pensamientos

La brisa tocaba mi cara suavemente junto los primeros rayos del sol. Habría dejado abierta la ventana de la habitación? Ah! Si ya no estamos en mi habitación, como puedo ser tan despistada?

Abrí los ojos encontrándome sobre la hierba junto a mis hermanos aún dormidos. El panorama era asombroso. Enormes árboles de más de diez metros de altura y al fondo una gran muralla.

Yo: DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO. ESTAMOS EN SHINGEKI!

Poor: No hagas tanto ruido...

Dimitri: Qué hora es?...

Yo: ESTAMOS EN SHINGEKI!

Poor y Dimitri: mhmm...(tiempo de reacción)...SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍI

Se levantan rápidamente y observan asombrados el panorama.

Poor: Dios mio esto es como un sueño.

Dimitri: Y que haremos aquí?

Poor y Yo: Es que no es obvio? HAY QUE YAOIZAR LA SERIE! ERERI!

Dimitri: Estoy seguro de que soy el más normal. Mira que pedir tal deseo...

Poor: Por cierto. Y Im?

Im en forma de búho baja del cielo y adopta su forma humana.

Im: Aquí estoy Poor.

Dimitri: Chicas, se que queréis volver el anime yaoi pero como tenéis planeado hacerlo. No sabemos donde estamos y no podemos infiltrarnos en las tropas así como así. Nos comerían!

Yo: Tienes razón... AH, ya se. Im puedes realizar más deseos, no?

Im: Sí, cualquiera

Yo: de acuerdo! Im, otórganos el poder de convertirnos en titanes al igual que Eren, con la condición de que podamos controlar el titán perfectamente. También entréganos un equipo de maniobras a cada uno y instala en nuestra mente el conocimiento de como utilizarlo perfectamente y el conocimiento de pelea. Quiero decir, todo lo que los cadetes estudian en el campamento. Las habilidades tienen que ser superiores a las de Rivaille. OK?

Poor y Dimitri: Buena idea..

Im: De acuerdo Hate...

De repente nos apunta y una especie de neblina aparece de sus manos envolviéndonos. Como por arte de magia al desaparecer todo lo que he pedido forma parte de nosotros como si ya lo supiéramos des de siempre y cada uno tenia un equipo de maniobras instalado.

Poor: Guau. Me siento distinta...

Dimitri i Yo: Si...

Im: El deseo está concedido.

Poor: Por cierto Im, donde estamos?

Im: Estamos cerca del cuartel del equipo Rivaille.

Yo: No podríamos haber caído en mejor lugar! Les hacemos una visita?

Poor: SÍ

Dimitri: Planeas entrar allí como si nada esperando que te reciban con las manos abiertas?

Yo: YA SE NOS OCURRIRÁ ALGO!

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo accioné el equipo y en compañía de mis hermanos vamos al cuartel. Im nos seguía en forma de búho.

Dimitri: No se si sobreviviré con estas dos...

Tardamos poco en llegar, la sensación del viento contra la cara era espléndida.

Poor: Bueno, hemos llegado. Ahora, como entramos?

Yo: Por la puerta principal, por supuesto! Por cierto Im, en que momento de la historia nos encontramos?

Im: Nos encontramos días antes de la primera expedición de Eren.

Yo: Hemos llegado en un buen momento.

Poor i Dimitri: Tenemos que evitar que mueran!

Yo: POR SUPUESTO! Bueno, entremos. Será divertido por ver su reacción!JEJEJEJEJEJEEJEJE

No puedo esperar por ver a Eren (Corazoncillos en los ojos) Si no estuviera cogido por Rivaille...(cara diabólica)

Dimitri: Das mucho miedo... Lo siento por ellos. T-T

Poor y Yo: Vamos!

Nos abalanzamos a la puerta. Que se abre con un golpe sordo.

Dimitri: ESPERAD!

Dentro estaba el equipo entrenando, aunque paran por el gran estropicio.

Eren: Quien será?

Yo y Poor: EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. DIOS MIO!

Nos abalanzamos sobre él.

Dimitri (emocionado aunque no lo demuestra): Ya empezamos...

Yo y Poor: ERES MÁS GUAPO EN PERSONA PEQUEÑO TITÁN! (Hemorragias nasales)

Poor: Lastima que tengas dueño...

Eren: T-T Itaiiiii. Haceís daño... (tiempo de reacción) ¡¿DUEÑO?!

Yo: Sí aunque no lo sabes.

El equipo se encontraba paralizado.

Petra (Hacia Dimitri): Perdona... Quienes sois? "_parece el más normal"_

Dimitri: Es una larga historia. No se van a separar de él en un buen rato... Uff. Por que no llamáis al heicho. Explicaremos lo que podamos cuando llegue. Solo puedo decir que tenemos información sobre los titanes, más que cualquiera de vosotros. (Mirando hacia Eren) Pobre Eren, lo que le espera con esas dos... T-T

Petra (Mirada interrogante): No sois soldados. Qué son esas ropas? Y por qué lleváis equipo de maniobras?

Dimitri: (Sonrisa mistreriosa) SE-CRE-TO

Petra: …...

Dimitri: No llamáis a Rivaille?

Petra: Heicho seguramente estará por llegar. Habéis hecho mucho estropicio.

De repente se oye una puera abrirse de golpe.

¿: Tsk. Que narices está pasando engendros?

Equipo y Eren: Heicho!

Poor y Yo: RIVAILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rivaille: Qué demonios!

Nos tiramos encima (hemorragias nasales).

* * *

A partir de este capítulo la historia será en tercera persona.

Gracias por darme un oportunidad!


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de ahora la historia será en tercera persona.

Advertencias: BOY X BOY YAOI

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

* * *

¿: Tsk. Que narices está pasando engendros?

Equipo y Eren: Heicho!

Poor y Hate: RIVAILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rivaille: Qué demonios!

El dúo emocionado y sangrando se abalanzó hacia Rivaille. El cual se puso en posición de ataque he intentó lanzar una patada a las ___locas_pero, asombrosamente, el par lo redujo en cuestión de segundos, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Las chicas al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se levantan rápidamente.

Poor: Lo siento!, Lo siento!, Lo siento!...

Hate: Lo sentimos, a veces no controlamos la fuerza. Jejejejeje

Mientras tanto el equipo y Rivaille (Bueno, él tenía la mirada de poker de siempre) las miraban asombrados: "_Han conseguido inmovilizar al humano más fuerte de la humanidad como si no fuera nada y dicen que no pueden controlar la fuerza? ¿Pero quién demonios son_?"

?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Risa maniática) Nunca esperé verte en el suelo vencido por dos niñas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Enano te han vencido!

Rivaille (Mirada más sangrienta de lo normal): Maldita loca...

Poor y Hate: HANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

se abalanzan sobre ella

Hate: Hanji-san! Somos sus admiradoras!

Poor: Eres tú de verdad!

Hanji: Admiradoras?

Rivaille: _"Más locas no..."_

Petra: Etto...Hee...

Centran sus miradas en ella

Petra a Dimitri: No decías que explicaríais quienes sois cuando estuviera el Heicho aquí?

Poor y Hate: Dimitri! Les has dicho que se lo explicaríamos todo?

Dimitri avergonzado: Todo no...

Rivaille: Tsk. Se puede saber quienes sois mocosos?

Hate: Tranquilo Rivaille. Piensa la solución "_no nos creerán si les decimos la verdad..." _Llamen a Erwin. No podemos decir quienes somos, la verdad, es secreto. Pero podemos ser de ayuda contra los titanes. Tenemos, como decirlo, información sobre ellos y los titanes inteligentes como Eren. Información que os ayudará cuando vayáis a la próxima expedición. Si no aceptáis la ayuda lo más probable es que la mayoría muera para entonces.

Eren: Tenéis información sobre mí?

Poor: Sí. Y sobre el titán colosal y el titán acorazado. Y de dos más que no habéis descubierto aún, aunque lo haréis pronto...

Rivaille: Crees que nos contentaremos con una información que no sabemos si es falsa, ni sabiendo los motivos por lo que nos la dais ni quienes sois y porque la tenéis?

Hanji: ENANO! NO SEAS QUISQUILLOSO! (a punto de tener un orgasmo) En serio tenéis información sobre los titanes que nadie más tiene?

Dimitri: Sí

Eren: Pero como podéis saber sobre mi poder? Y sabías que tenía ese poder des de el principio como si me conocierais.

Poor: Me parece que eso aún no lo podemos decir Eren. (Sonrisa misteriosa)

Hate: Hemos venido aquí para cumplir una misión. Esta misión no tiene que ver con titanes. Pero, tiene que ver con todos vosotros. Uno de los objetivos es salvaros y para eso el entregaros la información es necesario. Eren, también te ayudaremos a controlar tu poder "___Mientras tanto pensaremos como yaoizar la serie. JAJAJAJA__"_. Cuando la misión principal concluya nos iremos.

Eren: Sabéis como puedo controlar mi poder?

Dimitri: Sí

Poor: Por ahora no podemos decir más detalles sin Erwin aquí. No queremos explicar la historia dos veces.

Rivaille: Tsk. No me puedo arriesgar a perder la información que, supuestamente, tenéis. Llamaremos a Erwin. Pero, a cualquier signo de traición yo mismo os mataré. (Miradada asesina)

Hate: De acuerdo. "_Eso es solo si puedes _:D"

Seguidamente los hermanos entraron en el cuartel como si lo conocieran dejando atrás a unos, aún, shockeados personajes. _"Cual es la información que nos darán?"_


	4. Chapter 4

LA INFORMACIÓN:

Los chicos observaban el cuartel con atención a cada detalle.

Hate: Es completamente como me lo esperaba!

Poor: No me extraña Hate. ¡Si te estudiaste a consciencia el plano del cuartel que había en el mapa!

Hate: Jejejejeje. BUENO! Vamos por aquí!

Abre una puerta que da a un largo pasillo con puertas en cada pared.

Dimitri: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Hate: ¿No es obvio? No vamos a volver en un tiempo. Lo normal es que busquemos habitaciones. Si no recuerdo mal las habitaciones eran compartidas...

(Conversación en susurros)

Poor: Espera Hate! Antes de eso. ¿Planeas decirles lo de nuestro poder titan?

Hate: Mmmmm... (Pensando) Supongo que sí... Necesitaran la información para la siguiente misión. Eren no podrá solo contra ella y no podemos ocultarles información que necesitarán para la estrategia. El resultado podría ser nefasto...

Dimitri: Entonces... Lo más seguro es que nos encierren en el sótano junto a Eren. (Desilusionado)

(Conversación normal)

Hate: ¡Dios mio es verdad! ¡Esto puede ser de mucha ayuda!

Poor: ¿Qué te encierren en un sótano es de ayuda?

Hate: (suspira) Piénsalo. Tendremos oportunidad de conocer a consciencia a Eren y podríamos utilizar esto para un plan futuro yaoi.

Poor: Ah... ¡PODREMOS ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON EREN! ¡MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

Hate: Te imaginas? Podríamos dar un ataquee de celos a Rivaille! O,o...

De repente las dos empiezan a maquinar futuras situaciones yaoi mientras Dimitri no puede hacer más que mirarlas con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza (aunque no por eso él está menos emocionado). "Puede que esto se vuelva divertido : ] " Sonrie internamente ¿Quien ha dicho nunca algo de que él era normal?

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el sótano.

…...

Ya en el sótano:

Hate: No me esperaba que estubiera tan limpio. Se ve que Rivaille es un maníatico de la limpieza. Pobre Eren, lo tienen que hacer limpiar hasta el cansancio.

Poor: Por cierto. No hemos traído ropa, como nos cambiaremos?

Hate: AH. Es verdad. Mmm. IM!

El recién nombrado aparece por la puerta en forma de búho.

Im: Que quieres?

Hate: Im! Tiene que ser aburrido estar sin hacer nada todo el tiempo! Transfórmate en nuestra forma humana, de nuestra edad y adquiere también las características que nos diste al principio. Ya sabes la del poder titan y eso...

Im: (sorprendido) De acuerdo.

Minutos después Im, con forma humana, ahora ya sin facciones aniñadas y muuuuchooooo más guapo que anteriormente se encontraba en frente del trio.

Poor: Vaya Im! Que cambio! - Dijo sorprendida

Dimitri en cambio lo mira sonrojado como un tomate "no me esperaba tal cambio..." pensaba.

Hate: Fiuuu Im. Estas muy, pero que muy bien... Bueno. Hazme un favor. Haz aparecer tres mudas de ropa de nuestro mundo para cada uno de nosotros para tener algo para cambiarnos mientras estemos aquí. AH! Y también haz aparecer un armario. En el sótano no hay casi nada. (puchero) Cuando nos vayamos juro que el sótano será mucho más alegre. Ya sabes, no tantas cadenas y candados y más... ARGH CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO! Incluso para mí es tétrico!

Im (divertido): De acuerdo. Jeje...

Hate: AH! Haz llamar también a los amigos de Eren, menos a los titanes, esos desgraciados... Ellos también tienen que saber lo que vamos a decir.

Im: Ok

Luego de haber charlado un rato planeando la nueva decoración del sótano deciden ir a la sala de reuniones.

Hate: El camino es demasiado largo! A quien se le ocurrió poner el sótano en el otro extremo del cuartel? Pensáis que estamos dispuestos a caminar todo ese trecho cada día cuando queramos estar en la sala de reuniones?- Dice entrando con un golpe sordo por la gran puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones. Allí estaban todos con una cara sorprendida (Oh, todos no. Había uno que tenía la misma cámara imperturbable de siempre) "Como disfrutaré cuando su cara se llene de celos por Eren, jejejejeje" (Pensaba Hate). Ya empezaban a preocuparse, hacía dos horas que el grupo había entrado al cuartel y no sabían donde podían estar, y lo que es más, como sabían donde estaba la sala de reuniones?

Los tres se dieron cuenta de la imponente figura que sobresalía entre los demas.

Poor: OH! ERWIN YA HAS LLEGADO! No me lo puedo creer! Eres tú en persona! Eres mi idolo...

Hate: (sobándose la cabeza) No empieces con tus ataques de fanatismo Poor!

Poor: Perdona (sonrojada)

Erwin: Así que vosotros sois los extraños que han aparecido por arte de magia en el cuartel causando alboroto... Pero pensaba que eran solo tres...

Todos cayeron en cuenta. Había uno más entre ellos (Im).

Rivaille mirándoles de forma amenazante: Acaso os reproducís?

Hate: Jajajaja. No! Es... una nueva incorporación para nuestra misión.

Im: ¡¿Yo también ama?!

Poor: Que hemos dicho de que nos llames por nuestros nombres Im?

Im: Lo siento (avergonzado)

Erwin: Habéis dicho algo sobre una misión, no? Está relacionado con el motivo por el cual me habéis pedido llamar?

Dimitri: Oh! No! Eso es como decirlo, un secreto. La información que tenemos que daros no está relacionada.

Hate: Es verdad. Será mejor que os pongáis cómodos, es mucha información para asumir.

Erwin las miró interesado y se dispuso a sentarse mientras que los miembros del escuadrón Rivaille iban llendose.

Poor: No! Esperad!

Hate: Mi hermana tiene razón, vosotros sois los que más necesitáis la información.

Todos la vieron intrigados y al recibir un signo de aceptación de Erwin se dispusieron a sentarse.

Momentos después aparecieron apresurados Mikasa, Armin y los demás amigos de Eren, aunque entre ellos no se encontraba ninguno de los titanes.

Rivaille: Que demonios haceis aquí mocosos?

Armin: No nos mando a llamar el coronel Erwin?

Erwin: Yo?

Dimitri: No os preocupéis por ello fuimos nosotros.

Mikasa: Pero si vino a buscarnos un mensajero enviado por él! Y quien demonios sois?

Poor: Tranquila Mikasa. No hay que ser tan agresiva, esa explicación llegaba ahora. Sentaos por favor, respecto lo del mensajero... Es un secreto.

Ellos extrañados hicieron caso.

Dimitri: Ya que el comandante Erwin, los sargentos Rivaille y Hanji, los miembros del escuadrón y Eren, por supuesto con los demás ya están aquí supongo que podemos empezar.

Hanji: De acuerdo. Antes que nada! Vosotros sabéis nuestros nombres y nosotros no los vuestros! Eso no es una gran falta de modales?

Rivaille (con una ceja alzada): Tu sobre todos te atreves a decir lo que son modales y lo que no loca?

Hate: Ya, ya. Que haya paz... Bien! Empezaremos con eso. Ejem. Mi nombre es Hate y ellos son empezando por el de la derecha Dimitri, Poor y Im. Encantados de conocerlos, aunque para ser sincera lo sabemos todo de vosotros.

Eren: Que quiere decir con eso?

Poor: Desgraciadamente eso es información que no vamos a desvelar.

Hate: Poor! No hay que ser mala! Simplemente los hemos estado observando. Sabemos todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que sentís. Todo. Incluso lo que pasará (Risa malvada)

Los otros se encogieron en sus asientos.

Dimitri: Y la llamas mala a ella (refunfuña)

Hate: Que le vamos a hacer, es mi naturaleza. Continuemos con las presentaciones pues. Ya hemos dicho nuestros nombres, ahora parte de la información que os dejará descolocados: Nosotros, al igual que Eren tenemos este misterioso poder titan.

(Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron callados en el sitio)

Dimitri: ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES COMPASIÓN?! ¡¿VAS Y LES DICES LA INFORMACIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL DE ASIMILAR DES DE EL PRINCIPIO?!

Hate: Tranquilo, tranquilo... Se lo teníamos que decir de todos modos. Igualmente no es que sea la más fácil de asimilar...

Poor (mirando a los demás): Oye, estáis bien?

Hanji (hiperventilando, sudorosa, jadeando y emocionada): ¡¿En serio?!

Poor: Sí

Rivaille: Quieres decir, que al igual que él podéis materializar un cuerpo de titan? (asienten)

Eren era el que más sorprendido se había quedado en la sala. "Son como yo?". Se vio a si mismo sonriendo como idiota ilusionado. Claro, sin percatarse de la feroz mirada que le mandaba Rivaille des de esa esquina. Ver al mocoso tan emocionado con los especímenes de enfrente le cabreaba hasta niveles insospechados, pero parecía que ni el mismo se daba cuenta. Aunque no pasó desapercibido por las dos hermanas que veían la escena con corazones en los ojos y maliciosas querían enfadar más al corporal.

Poor. Sí, la verdad es que en parte hemos venido por ese motivo. Para enseñarte Eren como utilizar este poder ya que nosotros sí lo controlamos.

Eren: En serio? (más emocionado que antes)- las chicas asienten mientras notan la ira de cierto pelinegro que incrementaba gradualmente. "jeje. Esto se pondría divertido)

Hate: Pues sí. De hecho como tendremos que pasar muuuucho tiempo contigo y en parte como no confiáis en nosotros ya hemos hecho las maletas y nos hemos trasladado al sótano contigo os dejaremos vigilarnos como a Eren. - "jejejejejeje"

Rivaille: "Ya está eso si que no, antes de eso las degollaré." - Por cada poro de su piel marcaba peligro inminente. Las personas que estaban a sus lados poco a poco fueron separándose del corporal. Su aura era más mortífera de lo normal y en cambio los hermanos disfrutaban de lo lindo.

Raivaille: "Bueno, seguro que no tengo de que preocuparme. Erwin no aceptaría algo así. Él podría ser el único con la capacidad mental suficiente para no... "

Erwin: De acuerdo

Rivaille: ¡¿Estas loco?! - "Retiro lo dicho, tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta no pienso permitirlo"- Son una amenaza para nosotros como podemos dejar que se queden con él!

Hate: (Riendo internamente) Tranquilo, no venimos como enemigos sino como aliados. Prueba suficiente será la ayuda que les daremos ahora.

Erwin: Más información?

Poor: Eso es.

Hate: Si no os damos la información muchos de vosotros moriréis en la siguiente expedición.


End file.
